Kira of the Gods' Fire
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: Hiei did his best to alleviate the boredom in his life, but to no avail. He returned to Human World to find a solution, but what will happen when the fates confront him with the ultimate puzzle, a walking contradiction in the form of a human woman? Will he rise to the challenge of solving the mystery of Kira Blaine or will he simply vanish into the night?
1. Chapter 1: Intrigue

Author's Rant

Lady A: Welcome to Kira of the Gods' Fire. This is a warning. This chapter is dark, brutal, and includes a major rape/lemon. Future chapters should be a little lighter, but there is a lot of darkness from both demons and humans. So if you have a weak stomach or don't like lemons, limes, and all-around ass kicking then I highly suggest that you don't read this story, but for everyone else who loves blood, gore, excessive violence, lemons and limes then proceed to Chapter One below the author's rant.

Hiei: Sounds like home.

Lady A: Don't worry, Hiei. You're the one causing most of the gore and excessive violence.

Hiei: *smirks* Excellent. Proceed woman.

Lady A: *huffs in indignity* I have a name, ya know. Its Lady A. Got it, spitfire!

Hiei: *smirk widens* Hn.

Lady A: * waves a white flag* Fine, but I will have my revenge, my little spitfire. *maniacal laughter*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter One: Intrigue

Humans. Humans were all alike; weak, inferior, stupid, noisy, and disgusting. Hiei hated humans and often desired to kill them all, but even he had to admit there were some exceptions to this belief. The first is former Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi, who oddly enough became a demon, a mazaku. The second is Shuichi Minamino also known as Yoko Kurama, a demon trapped in a human body. The third was the old psychic, Genkai who was one of two people who could silence the former detective. The fourth is the orange haired buffoon Kazuma Kuwabara. Even Hiei had to admit there were times when the oaf was useful. The fifth was Shizuru Kuwabara, elder sister to the oaf, excellent spirit awareness, and had a way of torturing her younger brother that Hiei was fond of. Lastly is Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, the only person alive that the former detective is truly afraid of. Beyond these select few, all other humans were filth and unworthy of his consideration.

Hiei raced from rooftop to rooftop. Ever since the Demon World Tournament, nothing had held his interest. Now that 'peace' had broken out, his home had become dull and boring. He did not find enjoyment in anything; his training seemed tedious, killing low class scum lacks its former luster, and even his friend and sometimes lover, Mukuro, could not hold his interest. He grit his teeth in frustration. Hiei had returned to Human World to find something, anything, to alleviate his boredom. Thus far, he had found nothing. He raced towards the nearby park in search of his favorite sakura tree. He reached the park and jumped into the trees. He silently made his way through the park until he found _his_ tree. It was the only one in the park and it was already fully blossomed. He made one final jump and landed on one of the higher branches. He was immediately enveloped by the scent of sakura blossoms and he sighed. He had missed this tree. Demon World didn't have trees like this and even it did they would soon be covered in the stain of blood and their sweet scent would be overpowered by the stench of death. He was about to settle down when he caught sight of someone with crimson red hair on a lower branch. At first he thought it was the fox. He landed silently on the branch and saw that it was, in fact, a woman. Her crimson red hair was in a long braid coming over her left shoulder and down to her mid-thigh. She was wearing a uniform similar to Kurama's and concluded that they went to school together. She was quite beautiful by human standards, but his instincts told him that she was far more than she appeared to be. His right hand reached out on its own accord and cupped her left cheek. His eyes widened slightly when she leaned into his touch, a small smile gracing her lips. He leaned in closer and breathed in her scent. It was very much like the cherry blossoms that surrounded them, but there was another scent, almost undetectable, the scent of a forest burning. It made him feel nostalgic and remember setting the Forest of Fools aflame during his training. It was very unusual and he found it in intriguing. He was tempted to wake her, but resisted the urge. If she had beauty, it was most likely that she did not have brains. He scowled slightly as he heard five human males approaching the tree and very loudly as well. He quickly jumped to a nearby tree and hid in the dark foliage of its leaves. He saw one of the human boys pick up a stone and throw it at the red head. Her right hand reacted instantly and caught it with ease. She cracked open one eye and looked down at the boys.

"I was enjoying a nice nap, so state your business quickly and be gone." She said her voice like ice

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her statement. Her tone was like an echo of his own icy demeanor.

"Get down here, Blaine or I will have to rearrange that beautiful face of yours." The boy, no doubt the leader, threatened.

Hiei growled before he could stop himself. He didn't like that pathetic boy's threat. She cracked open the other eye and stared at the leader with a frigid boredom.

"I think not, Shintori. I do not have time for weaklings. Return once your balls have dropped." She stated closing her eyes.

Hiei chuckled silently. This Blaine woman was certainly amusing to say the least.

"Why you filthy little bitch?! Get your slutty ass down here so I can teach you some manners!" Shintori roared clearly angry.

Hiei saw her eyebrow twitch slightly at words 'bitch' and 'slutty'. She flicked the stone she had caught earlier straight at Shintori, hitting his forehead and causing a streak of blood to drip down his face.

"If you cannot dodge a simple stone then you are not worthy of my time or effort. If you do not possess speed, strength, or a brain then leave immediately and do not return until you do." She commanded her voice like the Arctic Wind.

Hiei smirked. She has guts and seems to have a good head on her shoulder. Shintori motioned for a couple of the other males to climb the tree and she sighed. She hopped gracefully the tree and landed even more beautifully on the ground. They surrounded her and she just stood there with her eyes closed. Her face appeared to be bored. Hiei gripped the branch he was kneeling on. He was angry, not at her, but at the stupid males who dared to trap her. He didn't know why he was angry, but remained still to watch the scene below him unfold.

"Alright, my filthy little slut. I'm going to bend you over and fuck you like the cheap ass whore you are." Shintori sneered coming closer.

His eyes and that of the other males were filled with lust and desire. It made Hiei so angry and that anger mixed with hatred especially for Shintori. It took all his self-control to _not_ slaughter the vile human boys. The woman opened her eyes and Hiei felt like a bucket of freezing water had been dropped on his head. The woman was giving Shintori a death glare so powerful that even Hiei was affected and he wasn't even on the receiving end.

"I think it's about time you learn your place." She stated a cold anger soaking into every word.

He watched her right foot come up so fast that if he had blinked he would have missed it. Her kick landed squarely under Shintori's chin and sent him flying into the nearby pond. The boy was unconscious with only one blow. She put her leg back down and the other humans charged at her. She jumped and flipped out of the way. She smirked when they collided with each other. Hiei chuckled as the boys tried to untangle themselves, once accomplished they charge at her one by one. She dodged every blow, every kick, every punch and did it with very little movement. Hiei realized she was conserving her energy while they were busy wasting theirs. She was a capable fighter and a decent tactician. He watched in amusement as she kicked one boy only for him to collide with the one behind and effectively knocking both out. One boy grabbed onto her ankle and her sapphire eyes took on an evil glint. She kicked him with her other leg, landed on her hands, kicked once more before flipping back to her feet. Said boy was now unconscious and crumpled into a heap like a rag doll. The last boy rushed recklessly towards her. She smirked and hit him square in the jaw. The force of the impact made him spin a few times before face-planting at her feet out cold. She straightened up out her attack posture and brushed the dirt from her hands.

"Amateurs." She stated before walking away from the idiotic males, who were still out cold.

Hiei watched as she made her way towards the park's exit. He followed the woman, jumping from tree to tree. He had to admit that watching her fight had the most entertaining experience he has had in years and that was saying something. For a woman, she was an excellent fighter, seemed to have a code of honor, and could deliver death glares better than he could. She stopped walking and waited. Hiei came to a stop in a tree near her. What was she doing? Was she waiting for someone? For some reason, Hiei was irritated that she could be waiting for someone, perhaps a male someone. She turned towards the tree he was hiding in, her sapphire eyes warm and bright. Why were they so different from mere moments ago?

"You can come out now." She said.

He was certain that she couldn't see him, but he couldn't rule out the possibility of her sensing him. It just added another intricate layer to the puzzle that was she. He jumped from the tree and landed a short distance from her. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement and curiosity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira felt the strange heat emanating from the man in front of her. He was about an inch taller than she was. He had black, gravity defying, hair with a white starburst in front. His dark crimson eyes were cold, but she saw the fire burning behind it. She also saw that her curiosity was reflected in his eyes. He was dressed in a black cloak, black pants, and black boots. There was a white scarf around his neck that accented the entire look. Based on looks, he was absolutely gorgeous, but what was his personality? She had called him out to thank him for waking her earlier. If he hadn't, she would have been hit by that rock that Shintori had thrown at her. She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you." She said grinning inwardly at his surprised expression.

"Why are you thanking me, woman?" He asked coldly.

She smirked inwardly. He had spunk and exuded an air of superiority. He was a warrior and if she had to guess, a damn good one. His entire presence screamed strength while his attire was screaming stealth and possibly speed. He certainly was a puzzle. She liked a challenge and every fiber of his being was demanding that she try, but she simply ignored it.

"Your presence earlier woke me up enough to catch that rock, so thank you." She explained walking towards him.

She watched him tense and stopped when there was about a foot between them. At this distance she could feel the heat of his body dancing across her bare skin.

"Hn." He replied looking away.

With lightning speed, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back, he was glaring at her, but she made note of a faint blush on his cheeks.

"A show of gratitude." She stated turning to leave.

She waved with her back to him and walked away.

"Until next time, my little spitfire." She said smiling at her boldness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei stared after the woman until she was no longer in his sight. He reached up and touched his cheek where she had kissed him. He remembered the warmth of her lips on his skin and he shivered, not in disgust but because he enjoyed and he was craving more of her touch. He didn't understand why he was craving more, but he was. She was human, one of the vile, disgusting creatures he hated and yet he couldn't think of her like that. It felt like an insult on the highest level. He lowered his hand and ran to catch up to her. He will understand what is happening, damn it. It didn't take long for him to find her again. Her eyes were warm, a smile on her lips, and her hips swaying provocatively. He was temporarily hypnotized by the short skirt fluttering slightly. He shook his head and wondered why she was so happy. Did he cause her happiness? He growled. It wasn't like he cared or not, he was just curious. She walked into an alley and he followed closely. His eyes narrowed when her smile vanished and her eyes became cold once more. He shifted his gaze to the eight men standing in front of her, blocking her path. Hiei felt his anger rise again. Their bodies reeked with lust and it made him feel sick to his stomach. They looked at the red head and all had the same idea running through their vile minds. A growl resonated deep from within his chest and Hiei's hand twitched towards his sword.

"Well what do we have here? What's a pretty looking thing like you walking alone in an alley? Don't you know it's dangerous?" The dark haired man at the front asked.

Either spokesman or the leader, either one Hiei wanted to kill him. Four of his associates behind her effectively cutting off her escape route. Hiei placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword. He'll kill the bastards before they harm her. The woman simply looked at him with a bored expression. Did she not have any inclination for self-preservation?

"Keh. Not much of a talker, huh? Don't worry, you'll be screaming soon enough." He stated grasping her chin.

Hiei was about to intervene when the woman raised her hand, covered the male's wrist, and snapped it backwards. Hiei heard the crack as she broke the man's wrist. Said male howled and staggered back in pain.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" One of the henchmen snapped.

"Oh she'll pay alright. She'll pay with that smoking hot body. Who's up for some gang banging?!" Another said.

"Get her." The man with the broken wrist ordered.

Hiei watched in amazement as she twisted, broke, and pounded her attackers into oblivion. All of them now had broken wrists, arms, ankles, legs, or a few broken ribs. Two had broken noses while another was clutching his groin in pain. The leader of the men was on his butt trying to crawl backwards away from her as she approached.

"Stay away from me, you little freak!" He yelled clearly terrified.

Hiei saw intense pain flash through her eyes before quickly becoming filled with anger, disgust, and pure hatred. She raised her leg and slammed the heel of her foot into the man's groin with such force that several pops and cracks were heard. The man screamed in agony so intense that Hiei had to cover his ears. She slammed her heel into his groin a few more times and the screams intensified. Hiei was absolutely certain that man would never reproduce let alone bed a woman ever again. The woman left the group of men writhing in agony and walked away. Hiei quickly followed. He thought about that vile human had said. He called her a 'little freak' which apparently caused her a pain so great that she inflicted an equal amount of pain on him. The look of pure hatred she had when she had destroyed his manhood was unnerving. It was like she had been swallowed up by the darkness. He had a feeling there was more to that little display of cruelty. He reached into her mind with his Jagan only to be repelled instantly. Her mental barriers were incredible. Still, he didn't like the fact the she had been in pain. If she hadn't practically killed the guy, he would have gone back and tortured the stinking bastard himself, but he was more than happy with her version of retribution. The woman came to a stop in front of a small gate. I looked like it led into some sort of gated park. She opened it and went inside. There were trees everywhere so it made it easier for him to follow her. She continued walking until she reached a giant sakura tree, but this one had pale blue blossoms instead of the pink ones at the park. The sakura tree was located quite close to the house. It was two stories tall and looked more like a manor than a house. Hiei realized that this must be her home. He watched as she walked up to the sakura tree and placed her right hand on its bark. She stroked the tree lovingly, a sad smile on her lips. The pain he had seen earlier dimmed in comparison to the pain that was in her eyes now. She looked almost like she was haunted by her past, a very painful one at that. Hiei felt a sharp pain in his chest like he had been stabbed, but he wasn't injured. So where the heck was the pain coming from?

"I'm not a freak." She whispered leaning her head against the bark and closed her eyes.

He had heard the pain in her voice, but there was so much more. He couldn't name all the emotions in those few words because he had never experienced them and had no knowledge of them. Her hand gripped the bark and it looked like she was battling inside herself. Finally her face returned to a more solemn expression and she sighed. It seemed that she was able to gain control of her emotions and lock them back up. She entered the house and Hiei jumped into the sakura tree. He watched as light came on in the room nearest to the tree. It was her bedroom and the tree had a perfect view. He sat down out of sight on one of the higher branches and got comfortable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira trudged through her house and up to her bedroom. She changed out of her uniform into a short sleeved white shirt and dark blue night shorts. She perched on her bed and ran through the events up the afternoon. Shintori and his gang of idiots, her little spitfire, and then those freaking bastards that had to say something to bring up her past. She had finally gotten rid of her nightmares and those damn morons brought all those horrible memories flooding back. Damn her photographic memory. She clenched her teeth and hastily pushed those memories back in their box and sealed it shut. She didn't have to worry about that anymore. She was no longer smack dab in the middle of those dark times. She was free and she'll be damned if she allows them to haunt her again. She had gone a little overboard on that one guy, but damn it, he deserved it, the creep. She exited her bedroom and headed for the back door. There was only one place she would get any peace of mind. She walked outside and watched as the last rays of sunlight dipped beneath the horizon.

"Twilight. My favorite time of day." She said quietly, admiring the time when it was neither light nor dark.

She walked over to her favorite tree. It was filled to capacity with pale blue blossoms. She sat down, rested her back against the trunk, stretched out her legs, and snuggled into its roots. This tree held a strange power over her. It always calmed her mind and heart, giving her a sense of peace and tranquility. Her mind filled with images of her drop-dead gorgeous little spitfire. She chuckled softly.

"My little spitfire. It's too bad I didn't get a name to go with that handsome face of his. At least, he didn't look at me like some sort of monster like everyone else does. I wish I could see him again." She spoke her thoughts aloud.

She let the memories of her encounter with that dark and handsome spitfire play through her head. He really was quite the looker. Even though his eyes were cold, they held a deep curiosity. He had been curious about her and it made her smile. His curiosity and her own were sparked simultaneously. Night was quickly falling and the air began to chill, but Kira felt so warm. It was just like the warmth she had felt from him. She closed her eyes and focused her mind. There was a strange heat almost like fire coming from somewhere in the branches above her. She chuckled once more and her eyes opened. So, her little spitfire had followed her home, huh? She relaxed, relishing the warmth he was emitting. Her eyes drifted close and sleep slowly claimed her. For once in her life, she felt completely safe and protected.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei jumped down and knelt on the ground on her right side. Judging from her peaceful expression and the gentle rise and fall of her chest, she was fast asleep. He thought about the words she had spoken earlier. She thought he was handsome and wanted to see him again. That made him feel oddly proud and a little happy. He glanced at her face and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Why would he look at her like she was a monster? Why would anyone for that matter? She was more of an angel and he was a monster, so why? Why did she say that? He didn't understand the pain she felt earlier or the deep hatred that rose in her at that vile human's words. It was such a violent and cruel reaction to such simple words. He reached forward and cupped her cheek. This time of his own free will and was not surprised when she once again leaned into his touch.

"My little spitfire…" She mumbled her lips brushing against his palm.

Once again he shivered at the contact. Why did he feel pleasure from such a simple touch? She was dreaming about him and his chest filled with pride and a fair amount of joy. He couldn't understand why he was reacting the way he was. All these emotions were not making sense. He hates humans and he hates women even more. He should just kill her and be done with it. The moment the thought crossed his mind, he felt intense pain in his chest, a not so healthy portion of anger directed towards himself, and an overwhelming crash of despair in his soul. The thought of her lifeless body covered in blood, her once vibrant sapphires empty and void, her blood staining his clothes and hands, his sword sticking out of her chest dripping in blood, and her skin cold and pale. It was so sickening to envision. He entire being was aching in loss, revulsion, and a whole lot of guilt. He clutched his chest with his left hand while his right never left her face. The emotions he was feeling were so strong that it nearly destroyed his control over his demon powers. He quickly dismissed the idea of killing her and slowly regained control over himself. Once he was certain that he had control again, he moved his left hand from his chest and stroked her cheek gently. Her smile grew and her cheeks flushed. He liked it when she smiled and even more when her cheeks became rosy and warm. He was snapped out of his thought when her body began to shiver. Night had fully fallen and the temperature was dropping quickly. If she remained outdoors for much long she ran the risk of becoming ill. She whimpered slightly when he removed his hands from her face. He smirked. She enjoyed his touch, did he? He was tempted to test just how much she enjoyed it, but opted for getting her into her bed before she became too cold. He carefully lifted her into his arms, her head resting under his chin. He called forth his fire nature and warmed the around her. He heard and contented sigh escape her lips. His smirk grew and he walked into the house, carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, and gently slipped her beneath the covers of her bed. Again she whimpered when she no longer felt his body next to hers. He actually smiled. He wanted to laugh but didn't want to wake her. While she slept, Hiei exited her bedroom and explored the house. The manor was more of Western architecture with a few minor Eastern modifications to give it some flair. Each room seemed to have sort of theme or color scheme and flowed easily from one room to another. After twenty minutes of exploring, Hiei frowned. He had detected no other scent but hers. He felt certain that she would have a family or perhaps friends, but there were no traces of any other scents. She had been living alone for at least a year, maybe more, but why was she alone? Humans were social creatures by nature and usually had one significant other like a parent, a sibling, or a friend, but she had no one. There were no pictures of family and friends, no tokens of affection, no items with sentimental value, but there were a few trophies and certificates for achievements she had done. They all seem school related, but there was nothing truly personal in the whole house. Her bedroom seems to be her sanctuary, a place of refuge and safety. Hiei had a feeling that something horrible happened in this house. The walls seemed to radiate with unseen sorrow and emptiness. By the realms, what happened to her? His heart stopped when he heard her scream in anguish and terror. He raced through the manor, his heart racing, fear coursing through his entire being. He entered her bedroom and went to her side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was fine, but what had made her scream? Why is her face twisted in horror and fear? He then realized she was having a nightmare, a very gruesome one apparently. He uncovered his Jagan and called on its power to transport his mind into her dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Dream Sequence* *Warning: Rape/Lemon Starts Now!*

Kira ran through the manor trying desperately to escape. Her bare feet thudded on the wooden floor, the sounds echoing through the house. In the pit of her stomach, she knew she couldn't escape, but she kept on running. She ran down the stairs and into the main hallway. She ran towards the front door only to be grabbed from behind by a tall woman with wavy blonde hair, her foster mother. The blonde ripped away Kira's shirt and bra and grasped her breasts tightly.

"Did you think you could get away? We adopted you, took you into our home, and raised you. You have a debt to pay, little monster." The blonde hissed in her ear.

Her foster mother began to pull and twist her nipples. Kira bit her lip to prevent her yelling in pain.

"Please let me go." Kira whimpered trying to get free.

"We can't let you go, you little freak. We own you and we'll make certain that no one will want a slutty little bitch like you." A deep baritone voiced man said, her foster father.

Kira watched him as he approached, his eyes filled with an evil lust. She struggled harder only to yelp in pain as her foster mother dug her nails into Kira's breasts. Her foster father bent and began suckling her breasts, teasing and nipping them. He then ripped away her skirt and undies and knelt down. He spread her legs and placed his head in between her thighs. His tongue licked her clitoris and delved deeper inside her. She didn't want this, she never wanted this, but they always did this. Every day it was the same; the beatings, the torture, the rape. Every day for over eleven years, it was the same. Her foster father stood and began rubbing her clit. Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Cry, scream, and beg all you want, but it will never end. You owe us every day you have lived here and your debt has piled up. You will earn your keep." He said sliding his fingers inside her.

Tears flowed down her face and she began to squirm, trying to get free, but he would have none of that. He slapped her with his free hand and plunged his fingers deeper and more speed and thrust.

"Please…stop." She begged her voice barely above a whisper.

They chuckled darkly.

"No one cares about you, no one loves you, and no one will come for you. You are alone and no one is going to save you." Her foster mother whispered licking her neck.

Kira knew that no one would come, because there wasn't anyone in her life. Her body felt like ice, cold and unresponsive, but she couldn't give up, not yet. She won't just lay down and take it. She has to fight, fight to survive, to exist, to be free of this pain. She focused the last of her strength, snapped her head back and hit her foster mother and kneed her foster father in the stomach. She ran towards the back door as quickly as she could, but didn't make it very far. Her foster father tackled her to the ground and she landed on her stomach. He placed all of his weight on top of her and crushed the air of her lungs. He lifted her onto her hands and knees and reached around, in between her thighs and shoved his fingers in hard while he used his other hand to keep her still.

"Stupid little whore." The blonde said moving to stand in front of Kira.

She sat down, spread open her legs, and jerked Kira's head in between her thighs. Her foster father exposed his member and rubbed it along her clit. Kira's tears came faster and with a renewed force when she realized that there was nothing she could do. Her energy was spent and she had nothing left to fight them with. Her foster father shoved his member in hard, the force making Kira scream in anguish and pain. When she did so, her foster mother planted her face into her clit. He pumped her mercilessly, each thrust driving Kira's head further and further into the blonde's clit. She tried to use her hands to move away but her foster father grabbed them and held them behind her. Kira refused to do what her foster mother wanted and she was slowly suffocating for her decision. The tears continued to pour down her face, the pain of her body and the burning of her lungs was intensifying. She was going to die, but she would rather die than have her body be used like some toy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei raced through the darkness of her mind. He had run across several barriers, each stronger than the last. Even asleep, the woman had this many barriers around her mind? No wonder he couldn't read her mind earlier that afternoon. He had to admit that he respected her more. Very few have the capacity to block the power of the Jagan and she seemed to do it instinctually. All the barriers he had run across were naturally developed through focus and training. She probably didn't even realize she had been doing it, but he still respected her. Hiei collided with an invisible wall, another barrier. He frowned. This barrier was much stronger than the rest and was forcibly made. It was either to keep something in or keep something out. Either way, this barrier was more powerful than all the other barriers combined. She was close, he could feel it. She was beyond this barrier. He had a horrible feeling that he wasn't going to like what he found on the other side. He drew his sword and summoned the darkness flame. It swirled around the sword as he jumped. It cut through the barrier and was surrounded by a bright light. When the light faded he was in the manor, her bedroom specifically. It was strange. This place didn't feel like a dream more like a memory, but he felt a strange energy coursing through the fabric of its reality. The memory was being brought to the surface by an external force. He growled and ran through the manor in search of the red head. When he entered the hallway, he froze in shock. The woman was being raped by an older male and older female.

"Come on, you little freak. You have to breathe at some point." The blonde woman said keeping the red head in between her legs.

"Admit it, you slutty bitch. You love this cock. Yeah…take it, my little monster." the older male stated groaning in pleasure.

Hiei realized that she had lived through this, endured it, and was being forced to relive it. She was covered in bruises so he knew that she had fought like hell to get away. For a few moments, all he could do was stare, shocked by what he had learned. He looked down at her face and saw that her eyes were filled with terror and helplessness. Tears were flowing steadily down her face with no signs of stopping. Her tears were his undoing. Something snapped inside him. He raced forward and dragged the blonde away from the red head's face. She gasped, coughed, and sputtered for air. He used his sword sliced the blonde to pieces, blood splattering everywhere, her dismembered limps erupting into black flames and turning to ash. He quickly detached the male from the woman and castrated him, relishing his screams of agony and pain before chopping his body into chunks and setting them ablaze with the darkness flame. His demonic energy and that of the darkness flame purge her mind of the energy forcing her to relive these memories before turning around to check on her. He saw her attempting to sit up, but collapsing before she could. She kept trying despite her state of exhaustion and the pain she must be feeling. He marveled at the strength of her will. Finally snapped out his daze, sheathed his sword, and helped her sit up. She looked up at him in disbelief and wonder.

*End Rape/Lemon*

"Who are you?" She asked her voice hoarse from near suffocation.

"Hiei. You?" He responded removing his cloak and helping her into it.

He wrapped the white scarf around her waist to keep the cloak in place.

"Kira." She answered swaying slightly.

He brought her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"How old are you?" He asked.

He needed answers, but he hated asking.

"Seventeen." She answered.

"Who were they?" He asked.

"My foster parents." She answered quietly.

"How long were they…?" He started hesitating.

A fresh batch of tears rolled down her face and she sobbed into his chest.

"Since they adopted me at the age of four." She answered his unfinished question.

Hiei inwardly swore. She had to endure it for over ten years at least maybe more. He knew that she had been alone for at least one year maybe two, but that didn't make it any less gruesome. He lifted her into his arms and the manor vanished, only to be replaced by the garden. He set her down at the base of the sakura tree. She looked up at him and he felt his heart thump wildly in his chest.

"Thank you for saving me." She said smiling.

Her tears hadn't stopped. He knelt down and brushed them away. Seeing her cry was made him feel like he was dying inside.

"Stop crying, woman." He paused, wrestling with his emotions before continuing, "It hurts to see you cry."

Her eyes filled with warmth unlike anything he had ever seen and he blushed slightly. She wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

"No more crying. They are not worth my tears." She stated her voice filled with determination and her eyes blazing like fire.

He smiled slightly. That was the woman he knew. He stood and turned to leave. She grabbed his hand and glanced back.

"Will I see you again?" She asked her eyes filled with hope.

He nodded. Her eyes lit up with joy and she grinned happily. He felt his heart flutter and he blushed once more. He quickly turned and walked away, vanishing.

*End Dream Sequence*

Hiei's mind returned to his body and he crumpled to the floor. He was panting heavily, his body drained. It had taken a great deal of his power undo whatever spell was placed upon Kira. He swore he found the bastard that forced her to relive those dark times and kill him very, very slowly. His breathing evened out and his vision cleared. His eyes grew wide as he saw a black tear stone fall to the floor. It had come from his Jagan eye which closed itself. He picked up the stone and stared at it. The darkness flame burned within. Why? Why did the Jagan shed a tear stone? The dragon roared in his mind and Hiei was enveloped by a vision. Before him was Kira, she was smiling. His dragon burst free from his arm and gently wrapped around Kira. She smiled at the dragon and pet it lovingly. She smiled at Hiei and the dragon butted its head against Kira's, making her laugh. The vision faded and Hiei stared at the tear stone. The Dragon of the Darkness Flames has claimed Kira. It wants to protect her, but more than that. It wants her to be happy and it created a tear stone for Kira, so she could bare its mark. He was so astounded by his dragon's behavior that when Kira began to stir, he was startled. He quickly opened the window and jumped into the sakura tree. He sat near the top of the tree where the branches and trunk maybe a small valley big enough for three or four people to sit comfortably. He laid down on his back and lifted the tear stone. He would need to give this to her, but how?

Author's Rant

Lady A: That's it for Chapter One. I know it's an odd place to stop it but kinda necessary for the next chapter.

Kira: Hiei is so sweet!

Hiei: Hn. *glares at Kira*

Kira: *chuckles* Don't worry, we get to see more of each other in the next chapter and you get to meet my best friend.

Hiei: Hn. *walks away*

Kira: Hey, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! *follows him*

Lady A: *sighs* They have a long way to go. Anyways Review! More reviews, more chapters! Flames will be laughed at.


	2. Chapter 2: Protector

Author's Rant

Lady A: Here it is, Chapter 2 of Kira of the Gods' Fire: Protector.

Hiei: Hn.

Lady A: What now, Hiei?

Hiei: Hn.

Lady A: *growls* What?!

Hiei: Hn.

Lady A: *shakes in anger* Kira?

Kira: Hn?

Lady A: *blows up like Mt. St. Helen's*

Kira: Eek! *cowers in fear*

Hiei: *growls, unsheathes his sword, and steps in front of Kira* Silence woman or I will kill you.

Lady A: *smiles evilly and chuckles darkly* I know exactly how I will get my revenge. *walks away*

Kira: Scary…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other shows I make references to, so please kindly tell the lawyers to get off my front lawn!

Chapter Two: Protector

Kira shivered and opened her eyes. The window was open and the curtain was blowing in the breeze. Her brain felt like it was in a fog because she didn't remember opening that window. She sat up in confusion and rubbed her head. Hadn't she been outside sitting under the sakura tree? How did she get inside and in her bed? As her mind cleared, Kira gasped. Kira gripped herself tightly, shuddering as she remembered her dream. It had started out just like before, just like all those horrible times, but wait. The ending was different. He was there, her little spitfire, he had saved her. She nearly started crying from relief and gratitude, but she remembered what he said.

'Stop crying, woman. It hurts to see you cry.'

She blinked back her tears, not shedding a single one. She thought for a minute. She remembered that she had told him her name, and she was pretty certain that he told her his, but what was it? She wracked her brain for a few minutes until she found it…Hiei. Was that really his name or was he using another name and how did he get in her head? She would have to ask Shuichi about it. She stretched a bit then glanced at the clock and yelped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh my God! Is that the time?! I'm gonna be late!" He heard Kira yell.

Hiei watched in amusement as she raced around the room. It had taken most of the night to break through her mental barriers and then a good part of the morning to release her from the spell. He watched as she raced to the bathroom and slammed the door. He chuckled at her antics and pulled out the choker he had made while waiting for her to get up. He had attached the black tear stone to it. He needed to get her to wear, otherwise his dragon will become very unruly and might burst free of its own accord. He sighed. Damn dragon was making his life difficult. He looked up as Kira reentered her bedroom. His eyes widened in shock. Kira was completely nude, water droplets sparkling across her skin. Her hair was no longer braided and hung straight down her back. His member grew hard and he nearly fell out of the tree. He fought his baser instincts to take her right then and there. He blamed it on the fact that he had not bed a woman for almost two years. She quickly got dressed and he regained control of himself.

"No time to braid it." She commented glancing at her watch as she raced downstairs.

He jumped to a magnolia tree in the front yard. He watched as she raced out the front door and through the front gate, locking it before she continued down the street.

"If I don't run into any problems, I should make it in time." She commented glancing at her watch while she ran.

Kira raced down an alleyway, Hiei closing following on the rooftops. A group of low class scum caught sight of her as she ran by and was about to follow her. Hiei growled, unsheathed his sword, and killed them all. He set their bodies ablaze with the Darkness Flame and quickly followed after Kira. He saw a group of male humans chasing after her and he sheathed his sword. He didn't need the toddler prince harping on him about he killed humans. Hiei used his extreme speed and rendered the males unconscious and took after Kira once more. He mentally swore as she nearly missed being hit by a car. She was a magnet for trouble. If there was anything even remotely dangerous within twenty miles of her, it would find her. He made a note to never let Kira be late again. He wanted to have a bit more time to beat the crap out of those who would harm _his_ Kira. He scowled at the thought. Damn his dragon for claiming Kira. It made his life too damn complicated. He would admit that she was a puzzle and he still had to find the bastard who forced her to relive her memories. Who would do that and why? What was so special about Kira that it would require going to such lengths to try and break her spirit? Hiei breathed a sigh of relief as her school came into view but then growled when he saw Shintori and his associates at the front gate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira saw Shintori and his gang and mentally cursed. She didn't have time to deal with them right now. They caught sight of her and moved to intercept. She quickly thought up a plan and acted on it. She jumped, flipped through the air, and landed behind them. Once on her feet, she dashed away. She ran up the first set of stairs and jumped the second. She didn't bother to look back to see if the idiots were following her. She just didn't have the time. In the back of her mind she knew that Shuichi was worried out of his mind. He probably thought something had happened like she got mugged or attacked by a demon again. She raced through hallway after hallway. She narrowly missed a student carrying a large stack of papers by twisting around him before dashing off again. She leapt over a cart of books being pushed by the librarian before making it to her homeroom. She slid the door open just as the bell rang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurama was sitting in his usual seat waiting patiently for his best friend, Kira, to arrive. He glanced down at the empty seat on his right side. He was worried, very worried. He would never openly show just how worried he was to anyone. He was the picture of calm, but his insides were tied up in knots. Kira was never late was there twenty minutes before he arrives and he arrived fifteen minutes before the first bell. Kira was well known for getting into trouble and he was constantly worried about her. Where was she? Was she attacked by another demon or perhaps she happened across another group of men wishing to rape her? Kira was physically attractive, more so than others humans and she has endured many conflicts because of her beauty. She was constantly being accosted by males; whether they be fellow classmates such as Shintori and his friends, faculty and staff such Professor Kanato their homeroom teacher, random groups of men who cross paths with her, and even the occasional demon trying to kill her, rape her, or mate her. Kurama growled inwardly. It was one such occasion that forced Kurama to call on his demon powers, while in Kira's presence, in order to save her life. She had been walking home and had taken a shortcut through the park. She had been attacked by an earth apparition wanting to claim her as its mate. Kurama had stepped in and used his rose whip to slay the demon. When he turned to face her, he expected her to be cowering in fear and horror, but that wasn't what happened. He turned to discover that she wasn't where she once was. He looked around and saw Kira poking her foot at the remains and she was asking many questions like what it was, what it was made from, what kind of powers it had, how strong it was in comparison to himself and others, how he killed it, how he created his whip from a rose, and several other questions as well. He had been quite stunned. He asked why she wasn't afraid and she shrugged. She said it was dead, she was alive, and that her curiosity overrode her sense of self-preservation. She said it was her thirst for knowledge and the thrill of new information. It was a miracle she was still alive with that kind of attitude. From that day on they had been friends. He told her many things like demons, the realms, himself, his comrades, and his adventures. They have been friends for almost two years and during that entire time, she had never been late, not once. He looked up as the door of the classroom slid open. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful crimson haired woman; her hair flowed down her back and ended at her mid thigh. Kurama silently cursed as he smelled the hormones his classmates were emitting. He could taste the desire in the air as she walked in and he fought the instinct to gag. There were times when Kurama hated his keen sense of smell and this was definitely one of those times.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you a new student?" The professor asked his gaze travelling over the girl slowly.

Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He often thought it was a miracle that the professor was still in employed given the way he lusted after his female students. The woman looked at him confused then with irritation.

"It's Kira, Professor Kanato." She stated annoyed.

If Kurama wasn't Kurama, he would have fallen over in surprise. He knew Kira was beautiful, but for her to simply change her normal hair style and have a completely different look was astonishing. Kira no longer looked like you're average high school student, but more like a full blown woman and Kurama couldn't help but to be aroused. He quickly squashed the feeling when the professor spoke again.

"Miss Blaine?! Sorry, I didn't recognize you. Please take your seat." The professor stated his eyes filling with a hidden lust.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the professor. He would have to keep a close on Kira for a while which might prove difficult due to his fan club.

"Yes Professor, it's me. Sorry for being late." She replied moving towards her seat next to Kurama.

"Not a problem, Miss Blaine." He stated his eyes never leaving Kira's body.

Kira ignored the looks of lust from the males and the glares from the females and instead focused on Kurama. Emerald green met sapphire blue and they smiled at each other. She took her seat, pulled out her notebook and pen, and frowned when she couldn't find something. She gave up and sighed.

"Good morning, Kira." Kurama said smiling.

"Good morning, Shuichi." She answered looking a little miffed.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"In my mad dash to get to school, I forgot my textbook." She answered a glum look on her face.

Kurama was certain that Kira had read the entire textbook and could simply recall it with her photographic memory. She glanced at him and he saw humor and mischief in her eyes. He knew exactly what she wanted. To escape their many admirers and to have some fun riling up their fellow classmates, Kurama and Kira would be somewhat intimate; a brush of the hand, kiss on the cheek, walking together, holding hands, embracing one another and always partners for every project, paper, and lab assignment. Kurama pulled out his textbook and placed it between them.

"Then perhaps we can share mine?" He asked smiling.

"Really? Thanks, Shuichi." She replied happily.

They slid their chairs closer and their legs touched. The entire room filled with envy, rage, and a bit of hatred. They glanced at each other and giggled slightly. Kurama placed his right hand on her back and laced his fingers into her hair. That action made the entire room erupt in muffled gasps and the clenching of teeth.

"You never wear your hair down? What's the occasion?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"You don't like it?" She countered her voice filled with false disappointment.

"No, I love it." He answered honestly.

Kira leaned and whispered in his ear.

"I woke up late and didn't have time to braid it this morning." She whispered placing her hand on his leg to steady herself.

The simple contact made Kurama blush. He knew there was no ulterior motive. There never was with Kira. The animosity in the room was so thick that at any moment it threatened to burst. Kira started to pull away, but he brought her lips to his and kissed her. The entire room erupted in screeches, shouting, and angry protests, but Kurama didn't care. He focused entirely on the feeling of Kira's soft lips and how truly divine she tasted. They finally broke apart and he saw pain flash through her eyes. The professor called the class to order and turned away from him to pay attention to the lesson. Kurama spent several periods trying to figure out what happened. Kira had become completely unresponsive during their kiss. Even now her eyes were cold and distant. He had seen the pain in her eyes and wondered what caused it. Did he hurt her or was she hurt in the past? He honestly didn't know. He resolved himself to apologize and beg for her forgiveness. He never wanted to harm his best friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei sat in an oak tree near the rear of the school. He stared at the choker in his hands. He was still trying to understand his dragon's behavior. Why did his dragon claim Kira? She was just a human. He admitted that she had seen and experienced her fair share of darkness but that was not enough precedence for his dragon to claim Kira. He finally discerned that his dragon was influencing a great deal of his emotions, and that irked him to no end. The only things that were not affected by his dragon was his curiosity, his desire for revenge, and his physical lust. He growled angrily. What was so damn special about that stupid woman that set her apart from all the other vile and disgusting apes of this world? Why did his dragon claim that she was his to protect, to make happy? What sort of power does she possess that could bewitch the Dragon of the Darkness Flames? He growled once more as his confusion and frustration began to build. She didn't make sense, his dragon's behavior didn't make sense, and hell his own behavior didn't make sense. His mind was always filled with thoughts about Kira; her warmth, her touch, her lips, the way her eyes lit up with amusement, her smile, but not only that, but her coldness, her cruelty, the look of pleasure when she inflicted pain. The woman was a walking contradiction; warm and cold, light and dark, fire and ice. The woman was a major turn on and damn it, why couldn't he get her out of his head? His body crackled with energy and he was snapped out of his thoughts. He needed to be more careful. If the fox were to learn that he was here, he would have to explain why and his connection to Kira. That was one conversation he didn't want to have with that damn nosy fox. Hiei masked his scent and energy and went to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira felt absolutely horrible and wandered aimlessly around the school grounds. It was lunch time, but she had lost her appetite. She was far too busy berating herself for what happened with Shuichi. When he had kissed her, she felt the warmth and gentleness of his lips, but she couldn't bring herself to respond. It was like she had stopped existing. Her body became cold and unresponsive just like it did with her foster parents. She hissed in anger and hatred. Damn her foster parents! What have they done to her? Shuichi was a good man and her best friend. He had been there for her the last two years. He cared for her, trusted her, and done everything in his power to make her happy. Why? Why couldn't she react to his kiss? Did her foster parents make it impossible for her to love someone? She felt like crying, but she had promised Hiei that she wouldn't cry about her past anymore. Remembering her spitfire made her body heat up like fire. She remembered how he had held her in her dream and the fire grew inside her. She blushed scarlet and felt the fire center in between her legs. She groaned. His warmth made her feel so alive. How could she react so strongly to a man she had only known for a day, but her body became like ice with the man who was her best friend for two years? Nothing was making sense. Why was her life so complicated? Heck, when was it never not complicated? She snorted. Her life hasn't made sense from the very beginning. Why start now? Hiei…why did that name sound so familiar to her? She stumbled slightly when her brain made the connection. Hiei was one of Shuichi's friends; cold and icy demeanor, wears black, master of the darkness flame, has the Jagan, and was a fire/ice hybrid demon. She immediately decided _not_ to tell Shuichi about her encounters with Hiei. Knowing those two, they would probably get in a fight. Oh yes, the man she was attracted to and the man who was her best friend coming to blows because of a pathetic little human like herself. She shook her head vigorously. No, no, no, no, no, NO! She was not attracted Hiei. No, never, not in a million years. She sighed heavily. Who was she kidding? Who wouldn't be attracted to that dark and handsome spitfire?

*Lime*

Kira was so wound up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Professor Kanato waiting for her as she rounded the corner. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she was slammed against the wall, an arm pressing heavily against her throat. Her eyes focused on the professor and she was completely confused.

"Professor, what are you doing?" She asked struggling against the arm that had her pinned.

He smiled, an evil lust filling his eyes. Kira felt her body become cold, her blood like ice. He was looking at her the same way her foster father did and for a brief moment, Kira wanted to die. Her body just froze as he began massage her clit through her undies.

"For so many years I have watched you, but I will not wait any longer. I'm going to take what I desire and break your spirit so that you will crawl back to me and beg me to take you again and again." He answered pushing aside her undies and slipping his fingers inside.

He moved in and out adding more speed and thrust, but Kira wasn't even paying attention. Her brain was registering what he had said and she closed her eyes. She chuckled darkly and Kanato stopped moving his fingers. She opened her eyes, their sapphire depths glinting evilly. The smile on her face reflected her eyes.

"Why are you smiling?" The professor asked a little unnerved by the change in personality from his student.

"You could never break the spirit of a monster. Now let me show you why." She answered slipping her hand into his pants.

"Quite the little slut, aren't you?" He asked moving and licking her neck.

He started to move his fingers again. Kira grasped hold of his stiff member and he bucked. She held it firmly and snapped it back with an audible crack. Kanato screamed, released her, stumbled away, and eventually fell to the ground curling up into the fetal position, clutching his groin. Kira chuckled darkly as she knelt next to him. She grabbed his chin and jerked his face up to look into his eyes.

*End Lime*

"I suggest that you tell the truth when you resign from your teaching position or else your manhood won't be the only thing that will be broken, understand?" She warned giving him her most powerful death glare to date.

He nodded weakly, tears streaming down his face. She slammed his head into ground and he whimpered in pain. She walked away from the pathetic little man and pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer. She quickly disinfected her hands and neck and placed the bottle back in her pocket.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei jerked awake at the sound of a male scream. He immediately went to investigate. He landed in a nearby tree and saw Kira walking away from an older male who seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Kira's eyes held an evil glint, but her aura was telling a different story. There was a whole lot of fear but it was slowly diminishing. She had been rattled quite badly because of the older male. His dragon urged him to retrieve Kira and take her to safety. He wasn't particularly happy, but he complied with his dragon's wishes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira squeaked as her feet left the ground. She closed her eyes and had the distinct impression that she was being carried and rather quickly by the sound of the air rushing by. She felt safe though, safe and warm…very warm…_his_ warmth. Finally all movement ceased and Kira realized that she had stopped moving, but the heat was still there soothing her fears away. She opened her eyes hesitantly to discover she was sitting in a tree, her legs hanging off one side. She felt something tighten around her waist and saw a pair of black clad arms encircling her. Her heart thudded violently in her chest. She had a good idea who was holding her, but she sought his face for confirmation. Blue met crimson and she smiled widely.

"Hey there handsome." She said happily.

Hiei gave her a curious look and she giggled.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company this time?" She asked smiling warmly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei stared at the strange woman in his arms. She looked genuinely happy to see him and her aura was beyond ecstatic. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the choker. He held it up for her to see. She glanced at his hand then at him.

"For me?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded and she grinned. His heart fluttered as she gathered up her hair and looked at him expectantly. He realized that she was expecting him to put it on her. He did so, but slowly. His fingers danced across her skin and he relished the feeling of her skin against his hands. He retracted his hands quickly when he noticed that her cheeks became rosy. She left go of her hair and fell down her back like a crimson river. She touched the jewel and his dragon purred with contentment. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with warmth. Once again, his heartbeat was accelerating. By the realms, why is heart beating so fast?

"Thank you." She said scooting closer to him.

He tensed slightly.

"What are you thanking me for, woman?" He asked trying to get his heart rate to slow down.

She glared at him half-heartedly.

"Two things. One for this," She stated pointing to the choker, "And two, for slaying my inner demons last night."

She remembered her dream?

"Hn." He answered using his usual response when he doesn't feel like talking.

"Also, I have a name, ya know. I told you last night. It's Kira, so I would appreciate it if used my name, Hiei." She requested.

"Hn." He replied.

She sighed and leaned against his chest. He stiffened at the contact and instinctively tightened his grip on her waist.

"Just how did you get in my dreams anyway? More importantly, how did you control what happened considering it was my dream?" She asked her arms encircling his waist.

"It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. I simply influenced the fabric of your memory to give it a different outcome." He explained conveniently leaving out the part of how her memories were forcibly brought to the surface and she was being made to relive them as some sort of torture.

She looked up at him with a curious expression.

"Is that one of the powers of your Jagan eye?" She asked.

How did she know of the Jagan? Was she some sort of a demon, a spy, a psychic, or a perhaps an exceptionally spiritually aware human like Shizuru?

"How do you know of my Jagan, woman?" He asked suspicion coating every word.

She giggled and he glared at her.

"My best friend told me." She answered a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Who exactly is this 'friend' of yours?" He asked irritated.

She giggled again.

"If I tell you, will you show me the Jagan?" She bargained.

He nodded.

"Shuichi Minamino." She stated grinning.

The fox?! The fox was her best friend?! Hiei inwardly seethed. If that damn kitsune so much as even thinks of making a pass at _his_ Kira, he will slice off his manhood feed it to hate fish. Kitsunes were notorious for their acquisition of beautiful things and their sexual exploits and Kira qualified for both.

"How long have you been friends?" He asked.

"Ah, ah, ah. No more details till I see the Jagan." She stated wagging her index finger back and forth.

He growled and she giggled. He removed his headband and opened the Jagan.

*Lime*

She gasped and repositioned herself on the branch. Said branch was now into between her legs. She leaned forward to get a better look at his Jagan, her breasts pressing into his chest. He bit back a groan as his member became hard. He was silently cursing his traitorous body. Her eyes were fixated on his Jagan and her hands were on his shoulders. She repositioned herself once more, her legs were now on top of his, and she was staring intently at his Jagan. She fit neatly and perfectly against him and Hiei was desperately battling his body's desire to bed the woman. His mind was screaming that she was human; his body was screaming that she was a woman, and his dragon was simply loving the attention his master was getting from Kira. He was broken out of his reverie by the smell of her arousal and he realized that she was pressed firmly against his erection. He saw the blush on her cheeks as their eyes met and he felt a burning desire to kiss her which he acted on. He claimed her lips and was surprised when she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. He gladly took the invitation and ravaged her mouth, relishing her sweet taste. Their kiss grew more heated and passionate. He groaned as her hips moved gently against his member. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers laced into his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. Her scent, her taste, her heat was intoxicating and he now understood what it meant to be drunk off of one's presence. Kira pulled back to breathe and he growled.

*End Lime*

Kira placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back, an action meaning that he was to stop. His mind cleared of its lustful haze and he slowly regained control over his physical desire. His dragon was not happy that his master had stopped and for a moment, Hiei thought his dragon had been influencing his actions again, but he was pretty certain that it was all him this time. Kira was a curiosity and a puzzle and he couldn't resist a puzzle especially one with such varying intricacies. Take into account the physical attractiveness of Kira and the fact that he has not bed a woman in over two years and it turns into one explosive situation. Kira cleared her throat conspicuously and regained his attention.

"Um…anyways. You wanted to know how long Shuichi and I have been friends, right?" She asked.

She was trying to redirect their thoughts to the earlier conversation to avoid any embarrassment. He nodded, allowing the redirection.

"Almost two years." She answered.

Two years? That seemed to correspond to how long Kira has been alone.

"He told you of the Jagan." He stated rather than asked.

She nodded.

"He told me everything after he saved me from an earth apparition who wanted to mate me." She explained.

Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew was a magnet for trouble, this morning alone had shown him that.

"Everything?" He asked.

"I mean everything, Hiei. Demons, Demon World, Spirit World, Human World, him being a spirit fox trapped in a human body, you, your dragon and Jagan, the Forlorn Hope, the Shadow Sword, the Saint Beasts, your sister Yukina, the Dark Tournament, the Toguro brothers, Sensui, Yomi, Mukuro, Raizen, the Demon World Tournament, the barriers being taken down, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Genkai, Keiko, Boton, the toddler prince Koenma, King Yama, and just about anything and everything that he knew concerning demons, demon energy, spirit energy, spirit awareness, strengths, weaknesses, and even the demon classing system." She clarified.

Hiei blinked. He was surprised that Kurama had willingly shared so much information with a human.

"On a side note, I have no intention of telling Shuichi that you and I have met. If you want him to know then you tell him." She stated.

"Oh?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"He's a nosy ass fox. He would ask a million and one questions like how did we meet, what do we talk about, and so on and so forth. I don't want that headache." She answered with an exasperated sigh.

Hiei chuckled. She knew the fox well. The bell chimed and Kira groaned in disappointment. She started to make her way down from the tree, but slipped. Hiei raced to the bottom and caught her before she hit the ground. She blushed and he set her on her feet. She kissed his cheek before dashing off.

"See you later, my little spitfire!" She called happily before disappearing.

Hiei jumped into a nearby tree and got comfortable. He smirked slightly as he waited for school to be over.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter 2: Protector is complete! Woohoo!

Hiei: Hn.

Lady A: *scowls at him* Is that all you can say?

Hiei: No.

Kurama: Come now, Hiei. There is no need to be shy. She is, after all, the authoress.

Hiei: *glares at the fox* Be silent or I will sever your tongue from your mouth.

Yusuke: Come on, guys. No need to be all macho for the authoress.

Hiei: *glares at the former detective and walks over to Lady A* Write the next chapter, woman.

Lady A: *blinks* Okay. Anyways Review! More reviews, more chapters! If I get another flamer, I will smack someone namely said flamer!

Hiei: Review or die by my blade.


End file.
